Star Trek anniversaries
There have been several anniversary events in Star Trek s history. 7th anniversary ; : * debuts on NBC television seven years to the day after debuted on the same network 10th anniversary ; : * The Labor Day weekend convention at New York City's Statler Hilton Hotel was dubbed "Star Trek Deci-Centennial 10," celebrating both the nation's bicentennial and the 10th anniversary of the series debut. All the stars, with the exception of Leonard Nimoy, who was performing in "Equus" on Broadway, were in attendance. ; : * Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition ; : *''The Lives of Dax'' DS9 10th anniversary edition *''Prophecy and Change'' *''Rising Son'' *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One'' *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two'' *The novel Unity was slated for the 10th anniversary of , but was pushed back to a 2003 release *''Star Trek Customizable Card Game'' releases its Energize set for its 10th anniversary ** CCG: Tenth Anniversary Collection ; : *''Distant Shores, a 10th anniversary of ''Voyager anthology 20th anniversary ; : * Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual 2nd printing * is green-lighted and taken into production; this was not a coincidence as Paramount Pictures CEO Mel Harris deemed the anniversary as the perfect moment for the relaunch of the television franchise ; : *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture - 20th Anniversary Collector's Edition '' audio CDs ; : * The 20th anniversary of Star Trek: The Next Generation File:Starlog issue 112 cover.jpg|'' s 20th anniversary celebration tribute 25th anniversary ; : * , TNG's 100th episode, airs * ''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (Game Boy) * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (NES) * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Audio Collection * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary LCD Video Game * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special * Star Trek Commemorative Checker Set * Star Trek Commemorative Chess Set * premieres; despite the film division of the studio experiencing financial adversity at the time, it was decided to produce a Star Trek film with the original crew for the anniversary after all. Such was the determination not to let the occasion go by unnoticed, that a cancellation decision for budgetary reasons by a lower echelon studio executive was overturned by conglomerate higher-ups. (see: The Undiscovered Country: Story and production) * Star Trek: The Movies - 25th Anniversary Collectors Set * "Silver Anniversary" was the title of the first chapter of George Takei's autobiography, To the Stars. ; : * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine celebrates 25 years. 30th anniversary ; : * Actress Bibi Besch died one day before Star Trek s 30th anniversary * * , DS9's 100th episode, airs * Star Fleet Technical Manual 3rd printing * Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond * [[Barbie & Ken Star Trek Giftset|Barbie & Ken Star Trek Giftset]] * Star Trek: Federation Passport * Star Trek: These Are the Voyages... pop-up book * * Star Trek 30 Years ; : * Star Trek: The Next Generation celebrates 30 years. 35th anniversary ; : * debuts on UPN television *''Star Trek 35th Anniversary Tribute'' 40th anniversary ; : * Art Asylum toys * The Crucible trilogy of TOS novels: **''Provenance of Shadows'' **''The Fire and the Rose'' **''The Star to Every Wandering'' * The Mere Anarchy eBook miniseries: **''Things Fall Apart'' **''The Centre Cannot Hold'' **''Shadows of the Indignant'' **''The Darkness Drops Again'' **''The Blood-Dimmed Tide'' **''Its Hour Come Round'' * The re-release of several classic Star Trek novels, with new cover art: **''Strangers from the Sky'' **''Vulcan's Glory'' **''Federation'' **''The Entropy Effect'' **''Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages'' *Several new books were also released with special "40th Anniversary Special" signage on them: **''Burning Dreams'' **Vanguard: Summon the Thunder **Rihannsu: The Empty Chair **''Constellations'' *The re-release of the Star Trek Logs adaptations of TAS: **''Star Trek Logs One and Two'' **''Star Trek Logs Three and Four'' **''Star Trek Logs Five and Six'' **''Star Trek Logs Seven and Eight'' **''Star Trek Logs Nine and Ten'' *Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference (8 September 2006) *''Star Fleet Technical Manual'' 4th printing *''Star Trek'' 40th anniversary convention (19 August 2006) *40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection *''Star Trek: Legacy'' *Many TV events such as SciFi UK's week-long marathon of Star Trek films and episodes. This took place between Monday 4th and Friday 8th September 2006. The best Star Trek episode was voted for by viewers at the end of the week. External link * 50th anniversary ; : * AMT, Polar Lights and Revell-Monogram ''Star Trek'' model kit (re-)releases. * MAC Cosmetics released a collection of Star Trek themed make-up in . * The trilogy Star Trek: Legacies was released, featuring the main characters from as well as Number One in a prominent role. * Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Risk * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Official Calendar * Star Trek Online released the game's third Expansion, Agents of Yesterday. This expansion would see the addition of a playable faction based on the 23th century-era Starfleet and have players ally themselves with Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov and Daniels (Crewman) in bringing a halt to the Temporal Cold War. This expansion would add in a number of playable starships designed like they were in the TOS-era and its first lockbox would offer players a chance to own a Alternate reality version of the Constitution-class de:Star-Trek-Jubiläum Category:Star Trek